Tears Shed
by Aihara Awayuki
Summary: A Short little drabble involving Haruhi after Tamaki's death. **Warning mention of character death**


Tears Shed

By Aihara Yukii

Author's Note: A Short little drabble involving Haruhi after Tamaki's death.

Staring through the cloudy window of the car as it slowly makes it way through the city on a rainy day as if the sky was crying along with my heart. It felt as though my happiness had been taken away from those around me. I couldn't believe it could happen and yet it's true as I gazed upon the passing buildings and the cars driving just as slow down the street. My heart is breaking each moment I take in a shuddering breath.

I was dressed in the simple color of black, and I am wearing only a tiny touch of make up. It's something he always wanted me to wear even if I objected to it at times. My hands sitting upon my lap folded and I glance out the window again. My reflection shows the sadness of losing the one who I was the most close to. I promised myself I wouldn't cry and it felt like an eternity until we arrived at our destination. Outside I see high school students walking home together huddled under the umbrellas, some stopped to stare at the line of cars going slowing through traffic following the lead car.

My heart is heavy and I let out a soft sniffle, it had been tough waking up this morning and realizing that he was no longer by my side. We had said our goodbyes before I headed home so he could get some rest. But before I knew it he was snatched away from me in an instant and I never had the chance to tell him how I cared for him let alone how much I wanted him to stay with me as my protector forever.

I was a fool…

Our car halts as we arrive at the final place and the final moments where I'd say goodbye to him for good. Maybe some day our paths would cross again, letting out a harsh and bitter laugh I get out of the car and join my friends as we head towards the grassy knoll.

He's being carried by his best friends who were like his family and yet I can't help but shed a tear or two as I watch them struggle to hold in their tears. It wasn't fair I never had the chance to tell him how I cared for him nor did I have the chance to say goodbye properly. All I could do now was watch helplessly as they placed him down on the ground.

My eyes begin to fill with more tears and I begin to realize this would be the last time I'd ever see him again. I had to do something before our final moment together would consist of me just standing staring as he's pulled away from me.

I can't take it…

I begin walking as the rain begins pouring down on me harder, I have to let him know how I feel one last time. If it was for a second…even if he couldn't hear me I needed to at least try and get him to know how much I cared for him. How much I hated that he lost his life protecting me. I didn't want this to be a reality, I promised to smile no matter what but my heart wouldn't let me speak out the words I wanted to say…

The sound of the storm becoming harsher as the wind began picking up, I watched helplessly as they lowered him into the ground forever to be taken away from me forever. I had to tell him before I lost the chance. Letting out a harsh sob I lose all feeling in my legs and I collapse to my knees shaking. I don't care that mud is caking my clothes nor do I care that I am getting soaked to the bone. Reaching out my hand I let out a soft yet silent scream of his name.

Why god…Why must you take those so important to me away?

I began shaking and I don't take notice to the pair of warm arms wrapping around my shoulders. My vision is impaired by the tears shaking in my eyes and I just can't take the thought of not speaking. Taking in a breath I begin to scream out what I wanted to scream since he left me that fateful day...a rainy day like this one…

"Don't leave me!"

The arms pull me closer to their chest as I turn and begin sobbing into their shirt. I realize that no matter how hard I tried to remain brave it just wasn't enough…I couldn't take the emotional stress nor could I take the thought of not seeing his smiling face again. Sniffling I grip the shirt of the person comforting me and he holds me close while the other whispered the words…

"It's alright; he's in a better place…"

The rain begins falling down upon the two of us as we watch as they begin filling the hole where my beloved was laid to rest.

**Fin**


End file.
